


Illusion of You

by Adam_pls



Category: Dark (Netflix), Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_pls/pseuds/Adam_pls
Summary: “You don’t believe in ghosts, do you.” Hanno doesn’t ask. He states it. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll show you.”
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Illusion of You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on The Blue Hour, an awesome LGBT movie about ghosts. I can't recommend it highly enough.  
> It is about gay teenagers who choose a very odd place for their first date, and then everything goes downhills with ghosts and other horrors involved. 
> 
> There are no real horrors or screamers in this fic, although there's a certain what if factor (I mean Martha + Franziska as a couple, not Jonas + Hanno, of course). 
> 
> Anygay, I hope you'll enjoy it.

He feels ridiculously nervous. Never been on a grindr date before. Never been on any date before, actually. It is all sooo unnerving. What if the guy won’t show up? What if his profile picture lied and he’s in fact ugly af? So many thing could go wrong. 

Jonas freaks out even more when he sees the place the guy – this holypriest04 he met just days ago – has invited him to. Some dilapidated school, a building that’s been abandoned for fuck knows how long. What in the fuck is this place? It’s definitely a trap of some sort. Jonas almost expects a bunch of weirdos to pop up like unwanted add on porn site and beat the shit out of him for being…

“I’m being late. Sorry!” Jonas almost jumps out of his pants at the sound of guy’s voice. Is it already too late to change mind and backpedal? He turns to check out on his date. The good news is the profile picture didn’t lie. The bad news? The guy looks hot HOT. Jonas’ stomach flips and then flops.

“You alright?” the guy is visibly concerned.

“Yeah, it’s just that I ah…”

“Never been on a date before?” the guy chuckles.

“No.. I..how…??”

“You are freaking out. Come sit with me” holypriest04 parks his ass on an old bench – the paint is peeling out of it, and Jonas is not sure if his light-blue jeans are safe, with all that dirt and rust – but the guy gently taps the bench, and Jonas gives in. 

At least, this holy priest dude is kind of cute in a hot sort of way. Jonas shoots a curious stare at the guy, but then immediately turns away, and lets out a shallow breath. This entire situation is weird af.

“You know what happened to this place?” The guy doesn’t look at Jonas. He observes a vine climbing up school walls, contemplating something. Jonas looks in the same direction, searching for a hint. In a moment, he realizes the guy is waiting for respond or something. He shakes his head no.

“The ghosts” The guy puts it as simple and serious as that, like it’s a matter of fact, not some bs. Jonas can’t believe his ears. 

The ghosts, right. You’ve chosen a perfect theme for our first date, mate. Freaking ghosts. He thinks of so many traditional things to do on a first date. Like going to a small cute cafe with macaroons and amazingly flavorful coffee, or spending an evening at cinema watching a romcom or silly marvel movie, or visiting a theme park or a funfair even. But nope. Holypriest04 has chosen the weirdest place a gay could think of.

“You don’t believe in them do you” The guy doesn’t ask. He states it. Jonas looks at him in disbelief. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll show you.”

He jumps to his feet and stretches like a cat. Jonas is fascinated by how careless his date is.

“Oh and by the way. Name’s Hanno. You don’t need to call me holy priest oh four and all that shit.”

*********

As they walk down the corridor, Jonas touches the wall – almost involuntarily. He regrets it instantly. The wall is dirty, but also very cold and dump. It’s like the building was flooded and stood in water for a couple of days, weeks even. It gets quite hard to breathe in the environment like this. He gasps for air.

“You sure you’re alright?” Hanno asks again.

“Yeah.. It’s just… this place is…”

“A bit unnerving? Yeah. It sure is. But what can you do.”

He chuckles. Jonas smiles back, very weakly. He stops by a glass case. The photo... Some faces on it look vaguely familiar. But then again, all faces look vaguely familiar when the population of your hometown is only 20000 folks.

“So? What happened here?” he isn’t sure he wants to know, but keeping silent is not an option.

“It’s easier to show, really” Hanno motions for Jonas to follow him around the corner and down the stairs – into the cellar. Jonas is not ready for that. “Come. No horrors. No screamers. I promise.”

Jonas remains in his place. Hanno offers him a hand. Jonas hesitates before finally takes it. Moments later, he’s really glad he did. It’s getting dark as they descent and he’s sure he’d break a leg if it wasn’t for Hanno holding him so tight.

********

“It all happened here” Hanno opens a squeaking door, and it immediately gets almost too bright for Jonas’ eyes – the sunlight finds its way through broken windows.

“They told us it would be safer down here, but they lied.”

“What..? Who..? What are you..”

“This used to be an archive, you know? In the old times. They used to keep stuff here, like old photo albums and all that.”

Hanno comes up to an old rusted metal cabinet. Jonas refuses to follow. He takes a step back.

“Most of it survived actually.”

“What..? The flooding?”

“No. The apocalypse.”

Jonas giggles. He can’t hold it anymore. The apocalypse. The ghosts. The guy – Hanno – is obviously crazy.

“You don’t remember it because you’re choosing not to. Come here…” He sees Jonas turning to leave. “I say COME HERE!”

Jonas stops. He doesn’t want to stay here. He doesn’t want to  **_remember_ ** , so Hanno grabs him by forearm and drags back to that old cabinet. He opens a drawer. Jonas tries to close it, but Hanno slaps him across the hand.

“It all happened after prom. You remember prom, don’t you.” Jonas keeps silent, but his jaw twitches. Hanno pulls an album out of the drawer.

“Why have you taken me here?” Jonas whispers. “We could’ve gone to cinema or café??”

“Oh, but we couldn’t” Hanno smiles at Jonas, strokes his hair. “We’re bound to haunt this place. And can’t just go wherever we please.”

He hands Jonas an open album. The boy takes it. Almost instantly drops. The damned thing falls on the floor, still opened at this one particular picture: Jonas and Hanno in tuxes – Hanno in turquoise bluish and Jonas in fuchsia pinkish – hugging each other in the middle of what appears to be the happiest waltz of all times.

Jonas looks back at Hanno. The boy gives him a weak smile. He picks up the album. The cover reads: Memories of 2020.

*******

_ It all rushes back through his mind: the prom, the smiles. How happy they were on that dance floor. How happy their friends were, because Hanno and Jonas finally found a nerve to stop pretending. The champagne, the fireworks… and the face of Franciska running in, stumbling on her way. The blood all over her knees and hands, because she fell off her bike trying to be there on time. _

Jonas’ lips twitch. He gives a small sob.

“No, no, no. It’s okay. It’s okay” Hanno grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him to his chest.

_ Jonas remembers the screams, the yells at each other. No one wanted to believe Franziska, but Martha took her side, as always… Then the rushing to this fucking cellar. How they all were sitting right by that wall, holding each other’s hands, all six of them – Martha, Francisca, Magnus, Bartosz, Hanno, and Jonas Kahnwald himself. They sat there very quietly, not even sobbing or weeping. _

And then the darkness ascended.

Still holding Jonas in his arms, Hanno whispers in boy’s ear:

“They say that ghosts hide their own bodies, before they are ready to reveal them to the living. You think you’re ready?”

**_Jonas shakes his head no._ **

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you have any comments or thoughts, pls leave them here.  
> I'll be glad to discuss it!


End file.
